


To the Curl of your Lips and the Center of Eclipse

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yifan, Explicit Language, M/M, Panicophilia, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s sort of their routine after games, Yifan sheds his dominant captain figure and Yixing puts it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Curl of your Lips and the Center of Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second wave of [](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/profile)[fanxing_ohboy](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/) :) (Please do read the rest of the entries and don't forget to leave comments for the authors to read:>) Title from the chorus of Troye Sivan’s “Touch”. Thank you [](http://lowarctic.livejournal.com/profile)[lowarctic](http://lowarctic.livejournal.com/) for putting up with my senseless works. *floods the world with my tears*

It only takes one look from Yixing for Yifan to know what the younger wants.

The elder takes longer than usual to leave the shower and by the time he’s done, everybody has either left to meet family and friends or just to go out to celebrate their win with the rest of the team. As for Yifan and Yixing, they have their own way of _celebrating_ post-game _._

Yixing always hasn’t quite expended his energy even after an exhausting match. And he uses it as an excuse to wait for Yifan on the bench, in the locker room, impatiently scrolling through his weibo account as the elder finishes his shower. He would have just followed Yifan and slipped into the shower stall, the farthest one, the one the elder usually uses but they did it in the shower last time and he really wants to try fucking Yifan against the lockers.

After the nth sigh leaves his lips, a dripping Yifan finally emerges from the shower room, steam seemingly following him as Yixing sees smoke curling around the captain’s body. Or maybe he’s just _that_ infatuated with Yifan that he even sees the light from the shower room behind the captain creating a halo around the taller’s head as the light reflects on his damp hair.

“You sure took your time.” Yixing snorts and pockets his phone, eyeing the taller as he walks towards his locker.

Yifan doesn’t reply, his lips pressed on a thin line as he tries to ignore the way Yixing is looking at him. He can feel the younger’s smoldering gaze roaming all over his body and he can’t deny that he likes the attention Yixing is giving him but he doesn’t voice it out loud, he never does.

Yixing comes up from behind him as he retrieves his clothes from his locker. The younger doesn’t say anything, he just runs a finger from behind Yifan’s neck down to his lower back. The elder has to close his eyes and hold his breath and prevent any sound from coming out of his mouth. Yixing doesn’t stop though, never one to give up so easily. He kisses Yifan’s back, shoulders and neck, his lips grazing the wet skin as he connects each kiss.

“Yixing, not here.” The captain scolds the younger, knowing his words don’t really mean anything to his junior. If anything, every negative reaction he has spurs a positive reaction from Yixing. Every _no_ he gets from Yifan causes the younger to exert more of his dominance and make the elder change his mind.

“Where then?” Yifan feels Yixing smile against his skin, arms coming around his waist to envelope him, “In your room so everybody can hear whose bitch you are?” He stiffens at the younger’s words, the dirty name Yixing calls him to rile him up, popping up even before his dick is inside Yifan. “In mine? So Zitao can see how I bend you over and fuck your tight hole? You don’t want to break his image of you now, do you?” Yifan’s grip on his clothes tighten as Yixing swirls his tongue on the tattooed scorpion on Yifan’s arm. Something he got due to Yixing’s insistence and his addled mind.

“Come on, baby.” Yixing’s voice comes out raspy, something rare, sexy and only Yifan has ever heard. “It’s not like this is the first time.”

Yifan instantly turns a few shades of red as he remembers, embarrassingly clearly, how Yixing fucked him on that same bench the younger sat on a while ago. On the very same bench where their teammates sit and huddle. Reminders of how his cum spurted and painted the wooden chair white reemerge and he can’t help but feel warmth starting to pool in his groin.

“Hmmm, looks like I woke him up.” Yixing teases as one of his arms leave Yifan’s waist to allow his hand to travel up Yifan’s thigh, his touch feather light as he hikes the towel up before letting his hand settle near the captain’s crotch. “We have to deal with that now.” He hums against Yifan’s shoulder, “I don’t want my baby walking around with a boner.”

“Yixing,” the younger’s name comes out of Yifan’s mouth in a breathy moan as Yixing’s fingers come in contact with his cock, “what if someone comes in?” Even with his protest, the captain doesn’t do anything to stop Yixing from wrapping his fingers around his cock, the cold tips making him hiss as the younger teases his length with a few lazy pumps. Yixing lathers the shaft with the precum oozing from the tip of Yifan’s cock.

“So what if someone comes in?” Yixing doesn’t even need to tiptoe to have his tongue on the elder’s ear as Yifan hunches forward, back curving as Yixing’s strokes start to pick up pace. “Don’t you like that? Knowing someone might catch us and find you being fucked by me?” Yifan weakly shakes his head, a hand releasing his clothes to cover his mouth and muffle his moans.

Yixing clicks his tongue in disapproval, not liking the fact that he can’t hear Yifan in all his moaning glory. He releases the elder’s cock, the whine Yifan lets out shows Yixing that he actually likes this and wants more. The younger reaches for the captain’s arms and places them both behind the elder’s back, using one hand to lock them in place before continuing his earlier ministrations. Yifan fights to have his hands back but Yixing is stronger than him, even if he is taller and has a bigger build than the younger. And Yixing’s hand around his cock is not helping him either.

The younger pushes him so his face comes in contact with the cold metal of his locker, showing Yifan who is in control. And Yifan likes it, being manhandled and growing weak in Yixing’s hands. He loves that Yixing takes control, he loves that he doesn’t have to do anything but enjoy everything that the younger is doing to pleasure him.

Yixing leans forward and swipes his tongue on the elder’s earlobe, relishing the whines and moans he pulls from the basketball captain. He loves how Yifan’s deep voice on the court changes to a soft whiny tone, most especially when Yixing teases him, like he is right now.

 _“Xing… Xing we have to hurry…”_ Yixing groans as the elder says his name a few octaves higher than his normal tone. And he wants to hear more of it. He never really heeded Yifan’s words so now is no different.

“Is it because you’re afraid someone might come in,” Yixing lets go of Yifan’s wrists and yanks the elder’s hair, causing the captain to whimper, “or because you’re just an impatient little bitch?” Yifan doesn’t answer and this makes Yixing smirk, the silence taken as the elder wanting to answer both options.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want soon.” Yixing finally kisses him, his lips softer than the way he treats Yifan. The glide is that of something loving and the hand on his hair loosens and starts massaging his scalp in a gentle coaxing manner. He easily forgets how Yixing called him a bitch mere seconds ago and how he is still pressed against his locker.

Against his demands, Yixing pulls away and kisses a trail down his jaw, leaving a hickey below it before going down his neck, his shoulders and back. The younger’s hands have stopped moving around his cock, pulling the towel around his waist open and letting it pool around his feet. Yixing’s hands reposition themselves on Yifan’s hips as the younger slowly lowers himself to a half-kneel as his lips go down to the elder’s buttocks. Yifan watches as Yixing slides his fingers down the middle of his ass cheeks, parting them as the fingers find their way to his entrance. The fingers prod at the puckered hole and Yifan has to bite his lips to prevent himself from moaning.

Yixing meets his gaze and smirks before letting his other hand go down to one of Yifan’s globes, squeezing and kneading the cheek before slapping it. He then spreads the elder’s ass cheeks apart to give himself a better view of the pulsating hole that he so loves to adore with his tongue. The younger nuzzles his nose there, smelling the remnants of Yifan’s body wash and the elder’s precum from where his hand made contact with the supple skin. Yifan moans, his hands now free again, muffling them as the tip of Yixing’s nose stimulates the nerve endings at the rim of his hole. Then he feels something wet swipe up from his perineum up to his ass hole and he can’t even subdue the following moan as Yixing starts lapping at his entrance, the twitching hole bathed with the younger’s saliva pulsates with every contact and every time he feels Yixing’s warm and moist breaths.

Yifan struggles to keep his feet planted to the ground and he grips at the lockers handles just to keep himself up as his knees wobble with every swipe of Yixing’s tongue. He can feel the younger spread his ass cheeks again and then he lets out a long drawn out moan as Yixing’s tongue penetrates his tight hole. He involuntarily clenches around the younger’s tongue, the pleasure too much to bear that he forgets his lover’s presence for a split second. And in that momentary lapse, he receives a slap on his ass, strong enough to leave a red imprint of Yixing’s hand on the soft skin.

The elder involuntarily clenches again and he knows Yixing is slapping his ass on purpose because the younger likes it, the tight ring clenching around him. He unclenches and Yixing continues to insert his tongue as far as he can go. Once fully inside the elder, he massages his tongue on the walls of the warm cavity, eyes closed as he tastes his lover from the inside. His hands leave Yifan’s ass cheeks to caress the elder’s thighs that are trembling with both excitement and exhaustion. He revels in the sounds Yifan is giving him as he thrusts his tongue in and out of the elder. His mind supplies him an image of them, Yifan holding onto the lockers for dear life as his ass gets tongue fucked by Yixing. This only fuels the fire in him to pleasure Yifan even more and the stirring in his gut proves to be even more prominent as his briefs feel tighter than it was a few minutes ago.

Once satisfied with the moaning mess he has created out of Yifan, the younger stops and pulls his tongue all the way out without going back in. He retrieves a packet of lube from his bag and he coats his fingers with it. Yifan uses that time to gain some strength and prepare himself for what is to come. His grip on the locker handles tighten again when he feels Yixing’s lubed finger graze his entrance.

And then it slips in.

Yifan closes his eyes, out of shock and not in pain. Yixing stands up and encircles an arm around him again to help keep him up. When he doesn’t hear the elder whimper in pain like he usually does when Yixing prepares him, he realizes something and he chuckles.

“Did you prepare yourself while you were in the shower?” Yifan didn’t think he would notice and since he knows Yixing can read him better than anybody else, he just nods and whimpers when Yixing inserts another finger just after the second thrust.

“You’re that eager to have my cock up your ass?” Yixing’s voice is teasing him, whispering directly to his ear because the younger knows how much that makes Yifan squirm, the elder’s hole tightening around his fingers as he scissors him open. “Maybe I should stop at two?” Yixing swirls his tongue inside the elder’s ears, smiling contentedly when he sees his mouth hang open and he hears him moan shamelessly, just like he wants him to. Yifan shakes his head when Yixing pulls away from his ear to lick and suck on his nape.

“Can’t I just fuck you right away, baby?” Yixing’s voice is octaves lower, sultry as he entices Yifan to give in to his wishes. The elder has longer and thicker fingers, two of his is equivalent to Yixing’s three digits and should be enough to open him for the younger’s length. But the elder still shakes his head, not wanting to risk it. Although Yixing clicks his tongue, he pushes in a third finger as he bites at the elder’s back where another tattoo is inked.

Yixing’s hand comes up to tease Yifan’s nipples, the nubs already erect from the stimulation the other parts of his body received. He flicks them a couple of times before the same hand is snaked higher up to Yifan’s throat.

“Looks like you’re ready, baby.” Yixing whispers against his cheek, leaving kisses as he pulls his fingers out of Yifan without even stimulating the elder’s prostate. He reckons his cock can do that later. The younger peppers kisses all over Yifan’s face and he hums against the elder’s throat as he quickly pulls his pants and briefs down in one go, his cock springing to life. He covers his length with a condom and lathers it with the remaining lubricant all while he kisses Yifan, effectively sucking the air out of him as he pumps his cock a few times before lining it up with the elder’s hole, Yifan sticking his ass out to help.

“Look at you, serving your ass to me like that.” Yixing teases Yifan again, hand squeezing the elder’s rear as he slowly pushes into his lover’s warmth. He groans when the tip of his cock gets surrounded by Yifan’s walls, the temperature inside makes him sweat buckets as he pushes the rest of his length in.

“Still so tight, baby.” Yixing hisses against Yifan’s ear as he pushes the last inch in. He groans once his whole length is wrapped by the elder’s insides.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Yixing praises again, hands settling on Yifan’s hips as he gives the elder time to adjust, “it’s like I don’t fuck you ever other day.” Yifan moans at the reminder, remembering how Yixing locked them in the equipment room and bent him over the pommel horse just the other day. “But your insides wrap well around me like you’ve memorized every inch of my cock.” Yifan takes this as a compliment and he preens for being a good partner for Yixing.

“Ready?” Yixing’s voice tickles his ears again and he just nods, hands gripping the locker handles in preparation for the younger’s thrusts. Yixing starts slow, like he always does. Even with his rough manner of handling Yifan sometimes, Yixing doesn’t rush when they’re already here, with his cock lodged up the elder’s ass. He enjoys every second of it, taking his time in pleasuring both himself and his lover. The younger only speeds up when he feels Yifan loosen around him but still tight enough to give him the friction he needs.

In the middle of their session, they hear voices coming from the hallway leading up to the lockers. Yixing instantly freezes and so does Yifan, voice catching in his throat, preventing the moan that was about to escape him when they hear their coach and assistant coach approaching, their footsteps already loud, indicating their close proximity.

 _“It’s locked.”_ They hear their coach’s gruff voice as he tries to push the door open. This information has Yixing smiling, of course he locked the door. He continues his thrust in and Yifan almost screams if he did not remember that their coaches are just outside. The elder lets go of the locker handles to cover his mouth with his hands. He wants to complain, to tell Yixing to stop in fear of their coaches hearing them but he can’t because he likes it. Just like Yixing said he likes doing it where they can be seen and with all the fucking they have been doing he is quite disappointed that they haven’t been caught yet.

 _“But the lights are still on.”_ Their assistant coach notes, _“Maybe someone is still inside?”_

Yifan bites his lips as Yixing’s thrusts become harsher and deeper, angling to find Yifan’s prostate. And he knows Yixing is doing this to make him scream, for them to finally be caught and get suspended for their indecent acts on school grounds. The lockers start to rattle with Yixing’s unforgiving pace and Yifan fears their coaches will hear it and find that something is wrong.

 _“Nah, maybe they just forgot to turn off the lights, these pesky brats.”_ The coach tries to peek in to see any sign of his players but all he sees are lockers apart from the hallway. _“Do you have the keys with you?”_

Their coach’s question makes Yifan slap a hand on Yixing’s ass, pulling the younger close in hopes to make him stop again. Yixing, against his will, does but manages to do shallow thrusts to keep the movement going.

 _“Aiya!”_ They hear the assistant coach exclaim and they hold their breaths for the following lines, _“I left it in the office, I thought it was still open.”_ They hear their coach grumble something about having to go back again for the keys. And they breathe a sigh of relief, a smirk adorning Yixing’s face again as they hear the footsteps fade into the hallway.

“We better hurry.” Yifan pushes himself back on Yixing’s cock and the younger grins as he tightens his grip on the elder’s hips.

“Tch, don’t you want them to see how I fuck you?” Despite his words, he pistons his way into Yifan’s ass, not giving a care about how the elder’s face is pressed uncomfortably against the cold surface of the locker as the whole section rattles and harshly makes contact with the wall behind it. In fact, he likes how Yifan looks at the moment, hair still damp from his shower, his sweat mixing with it, his body glistening with both beads of sweat and his shower, a flush painting his face down to his chest, his eyes shut tight and lips parted with a bit of drool dripping down the corners. He loves that only gets to do this to the elder, only he gets to see him in this state, moaning, panting and begging for Yixing to go faster, harder and deeper.

“Yixing! There! Xing! Yi–xing!” The screams of his name falling from Yifan’s lips followed by a gasp for breath is music to Yixing’s ears. He counters these with praises for Yifan’s tight ass and his own pleasure sounds. The noises of pleasure along with the sound of their skin slapping and the other sounds they create together bounce off the walls and fuel Yixing to abuse Yifan’s hole even more, to get nearer to his climax.

“Yixing! Please!” The younger reaches in front of Yifan to start stroking the elder’s cock leisurely in contrast with the way he’s pumping his cock with the elder’s hole, fast as he rams deep and rubs his lover’s prostate.

The elder’s pleas come rushing in a jumble of words and expletives and Yixing gives in, stroking Yifan’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fuh–uh–uh–uck!” Yifan’s words stutter as Yixing fucks him thoroughly, the younger’s thrusts unrelenting even with his knees already close to giving up.

It only takes a few more thrusts until Yifan’s cum spurts out and paints the black lockers white, the fluid sticks to the metal before it slides down. Yifan loses his mind, his eyes roll to the back of his skull and nothing but moans leave his mouth as ecstasy overtakes his body. Yixing pushes him down and his pace starts to become irregular as he catches up to Yifan, his release already within reach.

“Yifan! Fuck!” Yixing releases with a grunt, head rolling back as he fills the condom up with his own seminal fluid while his hands still pump Yifan’s. He empties them both, hand never ceasing its movement until Yixing himself knows that all of his juices are already caught in the rubber. He stands on wobbly legs, thighs quivering from the impact of his release. His hand that was formerly around Yifan’s cock, reaches for one of the locker handles for support much like Yifan is doing. His lips make contact with Yifan’s, blindly sliding against the swollen pair as he waits for his cock to completely soften. They both catch their breaths, foreheads touching as they laugh out loud, escaping another possible suspension.

“You guys were here?” The coach asks when he spots Yixing and Yifan leaving the locker room. They managed to clean their mess and even had a quick shower where Yifan had to remind Yixing every minute that their coaches will arrive. It doesn’t stop the blush spreading on Yifan’s cheeks though as they lie their way through this one.

“Yeah,” Yixing answers for them, seeing as Yifan had clammed up in embarrassment even if their coaches know nothing of their deed, “we were in the shower.” If somebody else heard the younger’s words, they would have deduced that the two were together under the same shower head but their coach thinks of them innocently.

“Why was the door locked?” The assistant coach asked and Yixing just shrugged.

“Maybe the others forgot that we were still in there.” Yixing answers without any signs of lying and Yifan is impressed at this talent. “We have to go, coach.” The younger’s words pull Yifan away from his thoughts and he bows to their coaches before following Yixing. A shit eating grin blooms on Yixing’s face and Yifan instantly mirrors it as they round the corner out of their coaches sight. The elder wonders whether the bleachers would be viable for him to ride Yixing. The idea only causes his smile to stretch as Yixing reaches down to intertwine their fingers.


End file.
